IDIOTS
by Billaster
Summary: /ONESHOT/ Tentang kelakuan member SHINee yang err- idiot? Warning: Mengandung unsur YAOI dan kegajean luar biasa. Don't like, don't read!


**Disclaimer: SHINee punya Tuhan Yang Maha KUASA!**

**Warning: Mengandung unsur YAOI dan kegajean yang luar biasa.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**IDIOTS**

**By**

**Billaster**

* * *

Pagi yang cerah di dorm SHINee.

.

.

"PAGI DUNIAAAAAAAAAAA"

"Berisik, pendek!"

_BUG_

"Gak sopan banget sih sama hyung mu ini, tiang listrik!"

_BUG_

"Biarin"

_BUG_

"Kurang ajar-"

_PRANG_

"DIAMMM ANAK-ANAK SETANNN!"

"AMPUN UMMA"

_DUAK_

"YANG BOLEH PANGGIL GUE UMMA CUMA TAEMINNIE!"

Jonghyun si pendek dan Minho si tiang listrik hanya meringis di tempat sambil memegangi kepalanya yang benjol di karenakan jitakan maut sang umma, alias Key.

"Taeminnie~ Sakit nih~" Minho merangsek ke pelukan Taemin yang langsung di tolak mentah-mentah oleh si bungsu.

"Banci" ujar Taemin seraya menendang Minho.

"Kamu kok gitu sih sama hyung-mu ini? Kita kan kopel sejati? Jangan-jangan kamu sudah terjerat oleh pesona si Naeun itu ya? Hiks" Minho ganti mengelus pantatnya yang mencium lantai dengan mesranya.

"A-a-a- mianhae hyung, aku gak maksud kok. Cuma ada Minho hyung seorang yang ada di hatiku" Taemin tergerak hatinya mendengar tangisan pilu (baca: buaya) Minho dan bergerak mendekatinya.

"Jinjjayo?"

Taemin mengangguk satu kali.

"Beneran?"

Taemin mengangguk dua kali.

"Ciyus?"

Taemin mengangguk tiga kali.

"Aaaa maca cih?"

Taemin udah kaya boneka yang di dashboard mobil. Guk angguk angguk angguk angguk angguk angguk, leng geleng geleng geleng geleng geleng geleng.

"Jadi kamu gak serius?" Minho mulai mempersiapkan tangisan buayanya lagi.

Taemin terdiam.

Taemin mengerutkan dahinya.

Taemin mengetuk-ngetukkan kakinya.

"Taemin-"

"GUE UDAH KAYA BONEKA DI DASHBOARD MOBIL GINI HYUNG! LO SURUH GUE ANGGUK BERAPA KALI LAGI HAH? GUE SERIUS CUMA ADA LO DI HATI GUE"

Minho cengok. 'Buset ni orang mau bikin kuping gue tuli ya?' batin Minho.

"Arraseo. Aku sudah tau kok kalau kamu kuma cinta sama aku. Tapi gak usah teriak-teriak gitu dong, sayang"

"Gak jadi hyung. GAK JADI" Taemin pergi meninggalkan Minho. 'Ni orang cakep-cakep gelo. Narsis gila!' batin Taemin malu akan kelakuan hyungnya.

"TAEMIN JANGAN PERGI~~~~"

"BERISIK KODOK!"

_DUK_

Lagi-lagi bantal melayang ke kepala Minho. Sang Umma mulai muak dengan keadaan di sekitar dorm. Ditambah ada sesosok menggiurkan untuk di bantai diujung ruangan sana yang masih bergelung dengan nyaman dengan selimutnya.

Key menyisingkan lengan bajunya, seraya berjalan ke arah target dan menyiapkan bogem mentahnya.

.

.

"BANGUN ORANG TUA!"

DUAKKKK

Sukses. Target, yang kita ketahui bernama Onew, terbangun dari tidurnya dan meringis kesakitan.

"Aduh, sakit tau. Yang lembut dong kalau bangunin suami" Onew mengelus pahanya yang menjadi korban KDRT sang umma.

Jonghyun yang daritadi duduk dipojokan nungguin dialog akhirnya bangkit.

"Akhirnya gue kebagian dialog lagi" ujarnya sambil berjalan menghampiri OnKey. Eh- WOY BUKAN ITU DIALOG ELU! ULANG!

"Emaap dah. Sori ehehe. Ekhem" Jonghyun berdehem. Mari kita ulang.

Jonghyun yang daritadi duduk dipojokan nungguin dialog akhirnya bangkit.

"SIAPA YANG KAU MAKSUD SUAMI KEY, HYUNG?" ujarnya sambil berjalan menghampiri OnKey.

"Mau tau aja, atau mau tau banget nih?"

"Mau tau aja" jawab Jonghyun dengan cepat.

"Oh yaudah gak akan ku kasih tahu"

"Mau tau banget!" sergah Jonghyun cepat-cepat.

"Kalau gitu berarti..."

Onew menggantung kalimatnya.

Jonghyun menatap Onew dengan intens.

Key menunggu jawaban Onew dengan deg-deg an.

"KEPO!"

Jangan lupakan cengiran tanpa dosa menyertai sang leader.

_DUAK_

"SERIUS DIKIT NAPE!"

"Aduh, Key! Ini kedua kalinya kau menjitakku!"

"Key! Lihat benjolku jadi ada dua nih. Aduh"

"Bodo amat. Gue gak peduli!" Key berlalu meninggalkan OnJong. 'Sial banget. Cakep-cakep autis. Dua-duanya gak waras. Gelo pisan euy' batin Key sarkastik.

.

.

Key bolak balik berjalan sendirian di dalam ruangan. Kelihatannya sih dia lagi memikirkan sesuatu.

_Tap Tap Tap_

"Kenapa di dorm ini cuma gue yang waras ya?"

_Tap Tap Tap_

"Eh kayanya anak gue si Tetem masih waras"

_Tap Tap Tap_

"Tapi dia bisa gila juga kena pengaruhnya si Minho"

_Tap Tap Tap_

"Apa tuh tiga orang gila (baca: OnJongHo) gue evakuasi ke RSJ aja ya?"

_Tap Tap Ta-_ Eh ada kaca tuh. Wahai cermin di dinding, siapakah cowok terganteng sedunia?

"Gue emang orang paling tamfan sejagad raya. Ufufufu"

Narsis? Emang. Namanya juga Key. Liat cermin dikit ngaca deh. Buyar semua pikirannya.

.

.

"Gawat hyung! GAWAAAT!" Taemin dengan tergesa-gesa menghampiri ketiga hyungnya, yaitu Onew, Jonghyun, dan Minho.

"Ada apa?" (Jjong)

" Apanya yang gawat, honey?" (Minho)

" Taeminnie, tarik nafas, buang. Yak ulangi. Tarik nafas, terus tahan!" (Onew)

_DUUUT_

"Buset dah bau kali. Tahan dong kalo mau kentut!"

"Ih kan Onew hyung nyuruh buat tahan nafas bukan tahan kentut!" Taemin menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Iya juga ya. Hehehe"

Minho dan Jonghyun sweatdrop. 'Cakep-cakep bego' batin mereka bersamaan. Mas-mas, gak nyadar ya? Situ kan juga sama-sama bego.

"Huuuh. Denger ya! Tadi aku denger Key hyung mau mengevakuasi para hyung sekalian ke RSJ!"

Kamera? Siap ya!

Zoom out, zoom in.

"APUAAAAAAAHHH!"

"Lebay" Taemin memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Pokoknya kita harus cari cara supaya Key gak jadi masukin kita ke RSJ" ujar Jonghyun berapi-api.

"Betul!" sambung Onew dan Minho tak kalah berapi-api.

Taemin? Dia sih gak peduli. Dia tinggalin aja si trio bego itu.

.

.

"Key~~~"

Key tak bergeming.

"Kim Kibum"

Key masih tak bergeming.

"Yeobo?"

Key tetap tak bergeming.

"Key alias Kim Kibum yang paling tamfan sejagad raya dan tak terkalahkan di seluruh dunia~~~"

"Apa?"

Onew, Jonghyun, dan, Minho mesam mesem pasrah. 'Ini orang narsis tingkat dewa!' pikir mereka bersamaan.

"Anu" Jonghyun mulai membuka pembicaraan dengan ragu-ragu.

Key mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"I-itu" Minho melanjutkan Jonghyun yang ragu-ragu. Merasa putus asa, diliriknya sang leader.

Key menyipitkan matanya.

"A-a- Kami punya voucher shopping gratis! Kamu mau kan, yeobo?" Onew yang grogi dan tak habis pikir langsung berkata demikian.

Key melebarkan matanya yang dsertai binar-binar kebahagiaan.

"MAU!"

.

.

"Makasih yaaa, kalian bertiga baiiiiiiikkkkk deh" Key mengedip-ngedipkan matanya, membuat Minho nyaris muntah-muntah.

"Ugh- Yaaa gitu deh –ugh" Minho menjawab seadanya masih terus memegangi perutnya menahan muntah.

"Apa sih yang enggak buat kamu, sayang" Onew mengeluarkan senyuman maut andalannya. Key dengan sukses berblushing ria dibuatnya.

Jonghyun yang tidak tahan dengan adegan barusan berdehem tidak suka.

"Ekhem, Jadi gimana nih?"

"Gimana apanya?" Key mengeluarkan tatapan bertanya.

"Loh kata Umma kan trio bego hyung ini mau di evakuasi di RSJ?" Taemin menjelaskan seraya menunjuk satu persatu Onew, Jonghyun, dan Minho.

"Memangnya kapan aku pernah bilang begitu, Taeminnie?" Key menatap Taemin dengan bingung.

"Tadi di ruang tengah kau ngomong begitu, hyung" ujar Taemin.

"Sudahlah. Aku gak peduli. Aku mau shopping dulu ya. Daaah semuanya" Key pun menghilang begitu saja setelah menebarkan kissbye narsisnya.

Onew, Jonghyun, Minho, dan Taemin cengok.

"WATDEPAK?" teriak Minho.

"WATDEHEL?" teriak Jonghyun.

"WATDEHEK?" teriak Onew.

"JADI DIA UDAH GAK PEDULI LAGI?!" Teriak OnJongHo bersamaan.

"Lebay ah lu pada" Taemin tak ambil pusing dan meninggalkan ketiga hyungnya yang sekarang sedang pundung di pojokkan.

"Sia-sia dong kita?" tanya Minho kepada kedua hyungnya yang hanya mengangguk pasrah.

"KEY BALIKIN VOUCHERNYA!"

.

.

Pagi yang cerah di dorm SHINee- eh ralat!

Pagi yang suram di dorm SHINee. Cemungudh ea kakanya!

.

.

**-FIN-**

**A/N**

Annyeong! Ini fic gaje yang saya buat ditengah suramnya pikiran. Hiks. Kakak-kakak osis yang nge- mos itu menyebalkan sekali ya? *digaplok karena curcol*

Jadi, gimana pendapat readers sekalian?

Review?

**Sign,**

**Billaster**


End file.
